Man has coexisted with snakes since time immemorial and, at least since Biblical times, has had a variety of issues with them. Present issues include unwanted occupation of homes and gardens and threats to disrupt entire ecosystems such as the Everglades in the role of invasive species.
Many snakes, such as Burmese pythons are notoriously hard to see, even by experienced experts. They are stealthy, sometimes nocturnal, and very athletic. As a result, snakes are very difficult to capture or recapture in real time by humans. This makes an effective means of trapping snakes and important management topic, particularly for invasive species.
Currently existing snake trapping systems are mostly non-discriminate in their nature, though one developed by John Humphrey does discriminate on weight and size. All current art surveyed has the possibility to be lethal if captured animal is not released in a timely fashion, hence requires frequent human attendance to avoid killing non-targeted species Conventional approaches generally cannot make an affirmative identification, electively kill targeted species, or acquire and communicate information about prospective captives.